Together Forever?
by Yohna
Summary: The shaman fight is over but Hao comes back to take his revenge on Yoh, what is he up to this time? This is YohXAnna as usual...Please read and review! I think it's slightly OOC! c,
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king! Promise!

Together Forever?

**Chapter 1**

**Author Notes**: Yeah...guess this was earlier than expected...I have classes until Monday and I have to watch a play on Sunday so...Please read and Review!

**The Beginning**

It was a fine day and the shaman fight was over. No one was declared as the shaman king and the great spirits are the ones watching over the whole world. Yoh walked along the fields of Patch Village (I don't know if there is one) while listening to his beloved headphones. He decided to join the others in the apartment later when he finished taking a nap. So he lied on the soft grass and it wasn't long before he dozed off and made his way towards dreamland where he saw the person he wasn't expecting…

_**Yoh's Dream**_

"Huh? Where am I???" said Yoh as he looked around, he saw nothing but darkness surrounding him and he was standing in the middle of nowhere.

"Nice to see you again Otouto." Greeted Hao as he stepped out of the darkness with his ever so graceful movement while smiling evilly.

Yoh became serious and distanced himself from the person who not only once had tried to gain the title of being shaman king and killed so many shamans. Finding him here is really unnatural since he defeated him already including the spirit of fire.

"Hao…" said Yoh seriously

"Hey, don't worry I won't fight you…" said Hao calmly

"Why are you here?" asked Yoh

"Well I just want to see you!" said Hao then he smiled when he saw Yoh's face as if telling him that he's lying…

"I repeat Hao, why are you here?" asked Yoh impatiently

"You're more intelligent and responsible now little brother, fine I'll tell you…I'll have my revenge." Said Hao plainly

"Whatever it is stop it already Hao. You won't win." Said Yoh seriously

"I know Yoh. But I'm sure you won't miss losing the most important person in you're entire life whom you've always ignored…" said Hao while chuckling evilly as the blinding light devoured Yoh and he woke up sweating and breathing heavily.

"Master Yoh? Are you alright?" asked Amidamaru who appeared beside him with a worried look on his face

"Yeah…I'm alright, I just had a bad dream but I'm okay!" said Yoh as he grinned happily back at his friend

"It's been a while since we were fighting but now everything is so peaceful, I'm glad that everything is alright now." Said Amidamaru

"Yeah I'm glad that everything is back to normal." Said Yoh

"Master Yoh I think we should head back to the apartment they might get worried." Said Amidamaru

"Good idea. I don't want to be punished now." Said Yoh as they walked back to the apartment

**_Yoh's POV_**

"I wonder if that dream is true…"

"What is Hao up to this time?"

"How did he survive?"

"Who is the person he is talking about?"

Yoh shrugged and resumed thinking about his dream while walking. He has so many questions in his mind but no one can answer it yet. He just has to wait for it and when it comes he must find a way to fight him and stop his revenge.

"So far I don't think I know anyone that I choose to ignore."

Yoh didn't know that he was being watched by Hao from a nearby tree with a grin appearing on his face. Hao watched Yoh enter the apartment.

"Don't worry Otouto I'll begin everything soon enough…"

"And I'll make sure I will make you suffer, if not physically…I'll make somebody else suffer…someone important for you…" whispered Hao then he stood up and jumped backwards as he disappeared in the wind.

Meanwhile in the Apartment 

"Hey where's Yoh?" asked Ren

"Yeah I haven't seen him yet! Yoh?! Are you here?!?!" asked Chocolove

"Hey Master Yoh can take care of himself!" assured Ryu

"But I wonder where he is…" said Faust

"He's probably dozing off somewhere again…it's like he can't live without doing that everyday." Said Anna as she sat on the sofa

"Hi guys!" greeted Yoh happily

"Where were you?" asked Anna sharply

"Just took a nap outside," said Yoh

"Can't you stop doing that even once?" asked Anna

Yoh just smiled at them then he looked around and noticed that Horo wasn't there.

"Hey guys where's Horo?" asked Yoh

"Maybe he's just eating all the food at Patch Donald's" said Ryu

"That's odd…I know that Patch Donald's is closed because Silva and the other guardians are having meeting on how to gain more money." Said Tamao

"Then where is he?" asked Pirica

It wasn't long when they heard a large banging of the door and Horo entered the room looking quite dazed as if he's on a trance.

"Hey Horo what happened to you?" asked Ren

Then Horo pointed his oversoul on them and began to shoot sharp ice on every direction. The gang evaded it easily and Anna released her shikigamis to attack Horo. Horo fell flat on the floor and lost consciousness after the shikigamis attacked him. Yoh and the others ran to Horo and sighed in relief when they found out that he just lost consciousness. Yoh looked at Anna and walked towards her angrily.

"Why did you do that?! You didn't have to do it so hard!" shouted Yoh

Everyone looked at Yoh and Anna, they are quite surprised to hear Yoh shout at Anna, the normal scene was Anna shouting at Yoh. Anna was quite shocked herself but she managed to control herself and answer coolly.

"Why…I just helped your "friend" in there, you're welcome" said Anna

"But you shouldn't have done it so hard! You might've killed him!!! You know, you can just walk out of our lives and I assure you that we will greatly appreciate it!" shouted Yoh then he turned towards the others

"Take him to the hospital." Said Yoh

The others immediately obeyed and so it's just Yoh and Anna left in the room. Neither of them talked then Yoh turned towards the door.

"I'm going outside." Said Yoh as he walked out leaving Anna behind.

Anna was furious but she cannot get angry with Yoh, even though those words just ripped her heart apart. She wanted to cry but desperately held back the tears. She didn't know that Yoh wanted that to happen…she didn't know that Yoh wanted her to just walk out of his life. Anna smiled bitterly as she made her way towards the small bag that she's carrying.

"If that's what you want Yoh…so be it." Said Anna as she quietly left the room.

_**Yoh's POV**_

"Why did I shout at her like that?"

"Everything just started to rumble and I shouted at her when…"

"When she just wanted to help Horo…"

"Geezzz I'm so stupid! Now what am I gonna do???"

"I know! I'll apologize."

"This is not easy but I'll do it! Hurting her is…the last thing I wanted to do…"

Then Yoh turned to walk back at the apartment. It was a long walk but Yoh made it. Just when he was about to enter the apartment he saw Tamao running towards him.

"Master Yoh! Are you and Miss Anna okay already?" asked Tamao

"I was going to apologize to her now." Said Yoh

"That's good Master Yoh and I just wanted to tell you that Horo is okay now. It's like he wants to eat all the food in the hospital because it's paid already." Said Tamao

They sat for a while not knowing that Anna was watching them from behind the building. Anna saw Yoh laugh with Tamao, it breaks her heart because she was supposed to be the one who makes him smile but that's impossible now. She held back the tears again and her throat was tightening.

"I guess you'll be alright without me Yoh…in fact I think it will be for the better." Whispered Anna then she walked away quietly not being sensed or seen by Yoh or Tamao.

"Good luck Master Yoh! I'll go back to the hospital my baby will miss me." Said Tamao as she ran back to the direction of the hospital.

Yoh breathe in and entered the apartment then went in the room where he last left Anna. It hurts him whenever he remembered how she looked when he left her there all alone. He opened the door and took his eyes away from the floor and looked straight. But he saw no Anna. He went to the other rooms but still no sign of her. He sat on Anna's bed tears silently dropping from his eyes.

"Anna…I'm sorry…"

"Where are you Anna???"

Then he stood up and ran downstairs. He was shouting Anna's name expecting to hear a reply but no one answered. Hao watched him amusement evident on his face.

"I'm only beginning little brother. Better expect more." Said Hao as he disappeared once again leaving Yoh alone sitting on the grass looking off to nowhere, there are tear stains on his face and he was tired.

"I'm sorry Anna…please come back…" he whispered

_**Author Notes:**_

Hey! Another story from me!!! I hope you'll find it in your heart to review!!! I'm going to do my best on this one! So please review! Hi ChiquitaElena! ApPlLeChErRy! Kura-chan! And to all my friends in !!! Please review this one!!! Feel free to email me! c",)


	2. Where is Home?

Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king! But I' am a shaman!!

Together Forever?

Chapter 2 

**Where is Home?**

Anna walked quietly ignoring the noises of the happy crowd around her as the snow began to fall. The shamans are beginning their Christmas Shopping while Anna is just walking away towards the station carrying a small bag.

"Come on Leo! Just buy it!" said a red headed girl

"Hey! Why are you choosing your gift? I'm supposed to choose it for you Maura!" Protested a black haired guy as they walked near the jewelry store

Anna sighed, Christmas was coming; the perfect season for couples aside from Valentines Day and here she was, all alone. She was supposed to be buying gifts in here with Yoh. But everything just went wrong and Yoh finally told her the thing that she fears the most. She continued to walk towards the station that was coming into view ignoring the chill that the weather caused since she didn't have her jacket.

"Hey! Miss! Welcome!" greeted the ticket-seller

"I'll have one ticket to Izumo." Said Anna coldly

"What? You're going back already? Well you won't have any fellow passengers here since everyone is staying for Christmas! The foods are great!" chatted the guy happily as he handed Anna the ticket

"Where will I pay this?" asked Anna

"Nah! Don't worry about it! This one is on the house! Come again okay!" said the guy as he walked away

'Everyone is staying for Christmas…I guess Yoh will have a really good time with his friends here without me scaring the life out of them.' Thought Anna bitterly

"Miss Anna!!!" shouted a voice

Anna turned around to find Millie running towards her while holding a gift-wrapped in green with a red ribbon on top of it. She looked at Millie coldly as Millie stopped in front of herb top catch her breath.

"What is it?" asked Anna

"Have you seen my beloved Lyserg Miss Anna???" asked Millie

"No. And what makes you think that you'll find him here?" asked Anna

"Oh, I thought maybe he might want to be alone so he went here. It's the only place where people don't go since its Christmas. Where are you going?" asked Millie when the bag caught her attention.

"Is that for Lyserg?" asked Anna, changing the subject.

"Yes! It's my present for him!" said Millie excitedly

'She has a present for Lyserg. I haven't bought Yoh anything yet. I was supposed to buy something today but it happened. I could give him something before I go, I don't care whether he will just throw it away…' thought Anna

"Miss Anna?" asked Millie

Anna took her bracelet off and looked at Millie.

"Give this to Yoh. I think your Lyserg will be there. Don't tell him that you saw me here or I will hurt you so bad that no one will recognize you." Threatened Anna

Millie took Anna's bracelet and ran away quickly. Anna smiled sadly and made her way towards the train leaving nothing except for the bracelet. She entered the door as the snow fell gently upon Patch Village with the memories that she will be keeping.

"No ones going home. I see." Said Anna as she sat on a seat at the back of the train. She looked outside the window while thinking of Yoh.

"I love him…but I can't tell or show him." Said Anna as the tears started to roll down her cheeks just like the snow that melted when the sun comes out. The pain that she was feeling was going with her as she goes through life without Yoh Asakura; the only guy that she loved dearly, the same guy that told her that they can't be together in the most painful way. Her heart just ached as she wept silently inside the train.

_**Back at Yoh and the Others**_

"We'll find her Yoh don't worry." Comforted Lyserg knowing what happened while he was gone.

"Yeah Yoh! Besides it's cold outside! She'll be back!" said Horo

Then there was a knock on the door and Ryu ran to get it expecting Anna to enter the room. But when he opened it he saw Millie and no Anna.

"Hey Millie-chan! How are you?" greeted Ryu happily

"Is Lyserg here?" asked Millie as she walked inside ignoring the heart-broken Ryu on the door.

"Hey Millie, what brings you here?" asked Lyserg kindly

"Here. It's my gift for you! But you should open it on Christmas!" said Millie as she handed the box to Lyserg

"Oh and Yoh! Miss Anna asked me to give you this." Said Millie as she handed Yoh Anna's bracelet.

Yoh took it with trembling hands and looked at Millie.

"Where did you see her?!? Tell me Millie!!" shouted Yoh desperately

Millie was so shocked with his action that she said that the last time she saw Anna was when she gave her the bracelet in the station. Yoh rushed outside and ran very quickly until he reached the station but Anna wasn't there. He saw the guy that sells tickets and ran to him.

"Excuse me sir. Have you sell a ticket to a girl with blonde hair?!?" asked Yoh

"Why yes. She was the only one that bought a ticket so the train left already and won't be back until Christmas is over." Said the man

Yoh left the guy and sat on one of the benches in the station. The guy just walked away leaving Yoh behind.

"Anna…come back!" shouted Yoh

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry," said Yoh as he cried quietly

"Well look at this…he finally realized it." Said a voice

Yoh placed the bracelet in his pocket and stood up. He knows that Hao was there, and it was Hao who did that to Horo. It was also Hao's plan to make Anna and him fight.

"You finally know it huh? Without the girl giving you strength I can defeat you now my dear brother. So I challenge you." Said Hao

Just then the oracle bell rang announcing the fight between Yoh and Hao will occur on Christmas Day in the wide plain near the village.

"Good luck little brother." Said Hao mockingly

"HAO!" shouted Yoh but Hao disappeared. Yoh sat back on the bench taking Anna's bracelet and wearing it.

"Don't worry Anna. I'll defeat him then…I'll find you." Said Yoh as he stood up and walked back in the apartment.

_**Back at the train**_

"Excuse me Miss?" asked the attendant as she woke Anna up.

"What?" asked Anna

"The train turned around. There will be a special fight between Hao Asakura and Yoh Asakura. We have to go back." Said the attendant

Anna was surprised, she knew that Hao was dead already. But he is going to fight Yoh again.

"When will this happen?" asked Anna

"Tomorrow. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Said the attendant

"Okay." Said Anna as she watched the attendant go back

'Yoh will fight Hao? So I guess I'll have to watch…just in case…just in case something happens I'll help him.' Said Anna as she clutched her hands. The train sped back towards Patch Village as the fight will soon begin.

_**Author Notes:** _

Okay another chappie finished! Please read and review! Thanks for the support! Sorry I don't really know how to make long chapters! Sorry! Please read and review!!! c",)


	3. The Fight Begins

**Disclaimer:** I do not own shaman king or any of its characters!

**Chapter 3**

**The Fight Begins**

The sun shone brightly announcing the fight between Yoh and Hao. The gang was ready and waiting outside for Yoh, they were nervous because no one seem to talk much that day. Yoh went out carrying the Harusame with Amidamaru following him closely. He looked at his friends and smiled at them.

"Don't worry guys, everything is going to be just fine." Said Yoh

"We believe that you can do it Master Yoh." Said Ryu

"We'll always be there to support you." Said Faust

"Good luck Yoh." Said Lyserg

"You'll need to stay alive but if you die, we'll finish him off for you." Said Ren

"Thank you guys…" said Yoh

"Hey! I haven't said anything yet!!!" shouted Horo

"What? The cow is made of bread?" joked Chocolove

"SHUT UP!" shouted everyone.

"Hey Yoh! You have to win this to find Anna!!! So you'd better stay alive!" said Horo

"Yeah. After this fight I'm going to look for Anna." Said Yoh

"Come on! Let's go!" then they walked away

Yoh was determined to win the fight but without Anna he doesn't feel the same. It's like a part of him was gone. He quickly shook the thought off his head because he has to win the fight so that he could look for her already. They reached the designated place and Yoh's friends sat on a distance to watch the battle. It wasn't long when Hao appeared and smiled at Yoh evilly. He is quite sure that he can beat Yoh now, without Anna he is sure that Yoh lost some of his self-esteem.

"So Otouto let's begin." Said Hao then the oracle bell rang

"I'll beat you Hao!!!" shouted Yoh as he performed his big oversoul and attacked Hao.

"No you can't do that my dear little brother…" said Hao then the spirit of fire appeared and blocked Yoh's attack with one hand. Then Yoh started to attack it again.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, little brother how could you? You're the first person who made that itako cry her out." Said Hao evilly

"What? She-she cried?" said Yoh as he stopped dead in his attacks. Hao saw it and attacked Yoh.

"Yoh! Be on guard! Don't let him fool you!!!" shouted Horo

"Who says I'm fooling him? I saw it." Said Hao as he attacked Yoh again.

Yoh fell on the ground and performed big oversoul again whole breathing heavily. He was full of bruises and with the attacks that Hao gave him he almost got knocked out. But Yoh didn't care about the fight, he was thinking of Anna; he made her cry. That was the thing in his mind the whole time. Then he looked at Hao again and attacked him. The spirit of fire lost it's balance and almost fell but Hao controlled it.

"Tsk, I didn't know you're still that strong." Said Hao

"But too bad I'm going to kill you now!!!" said Hao

"Yoh! Hao is still weak because of your fight before! You can beat him already!" shouted Manta

But Yoh didn't hear anything, he was so angry at Hao for planning everything; for making him and Anna fight, but he was also angry at himself for what he did to Anna. He was awakened form his thoughts when the spirit of fire attacked him. He ran towards Hao and attacked him making the spirit of fire fall on the ground.

"I'll kill you Hao!" shouted Yoh.

Hao was badly injured already. Yoh attacked him again and again but Hao is still alive and he still have enough furyoku. Yoh was angry resulting the increase in the furyoku that he was losing. Hao knows that Yoh is getting weak already and decided to attack him already. The spirit of fire attacked Yoh and Yoh fell on the ground while his furyoku quickly vanished. Amidamaru turned back into spirit ball mode and went beside Yoh.

"Master Yoh! Are you okay?!" asked Amidamaru worried

"Yoh!!!" shouted the others

"Say you're farewells little brother, not that I'll let you get out of here alive." Said Hao as he laughed easily

_**Yoh's POV**_

"Am I going to die here?"

"I still haven't apologized to Anna…"

"I didn't want to make her cry, that's the last thing I wanted to do…"

"I wish I could see her one last time…"

"I'm very sorry Anna…"

Then Yoh closed his eyes waiting for the attack but nothing came. He opened his eyes to see the spirit of fire being held back by white beads surrounding it. He recognized the beads and looked at the direction where the bright lights came from. Not far from him he saw a blonde girl with a red bandana wearing a black knee-high dress. Her hair swayed with the wind and there was a bead that floats in front of her.

"Anna!!!" Yoh shouted

Anna looked at him and smiled then looked at Hao again.

"I'll finish you here Hao!!" shouted Anna

"That won't work without Yoh Anna." Said Hao despite of his difficulty to move. He tried to break free but failed he tried it again but failed.

"You can't break that Hao! I don't need the king's sword to do this! The great spirits will help me! You're still weak from the battle before and this time…this time I won't fail!" shouted Anna as she performed the ritual.

The others and Yoh looked at her in awe. They haven't seen the 1080 beads work before because the last time she used it they failed and the beads fell back on the ground.

"You will lose your life!" shouted Hao

Everyone looked at Anna wishing that it wasn't true but Anna looked at Yoh and smiled at him sadly.

"No Anna…" whispered Yoh

"We will beat you Hao! With the help of the 1080 spirit mediums that sacrificed themselves! We will beat you Hao!!!" shouted Anna

"No! this can't be-" said Hao as he struggled

"Anna no!!!" shouted Yoh as he tried to stand up but failed miserably

Anna just stood there with her arms in front of her while praying on the last bead.

**_Flashback_**

"Anna it's very dangerous to use the 1080 beads…I'm sure you know the history behind this power that has been given to the spirit mediums…" warned Kino

"Yes Kino-sensei I know the danger of using this but I have to." Said Anna calmly

"How about Yoh?" asked Kino

"He can do things by his own anyway, I must do it Kino-sensei please let me…" said Anna determinedly

"Very well child. I'm giving you the permission but think everything out before using it." Said Kino

"Arigatou Kino-sensei…" said Anna as she left Kino

**_End of Flashback_**

"I'm sure now." Said Anna as the bright light enveloped her. She closed her eyes then the light entered the last bead in front of her. The bead glowed and Anna pointed towards Hao as the last bead that resembles Anna flew towards Hao and joined the other beads. The beads bind each other and covered Hao. There was a bright light that surrounded Hao and it was disappearing slowly. When the light disappeared, so did Hao.

Anna was just standing there while everyone looked at the place where Hao used to stand at. He wasn't there anymore. Then Anna's arms fell on her side and her eyes went blank, she fell on the ground while breathing heavily. Yoh summoned all his power to stand up and go to Anna. He took her head and rested it on his lap while crying.

"Anna why did you do it!! Don't leave me Anna!!!" said Yoh as he cried

Anna managed to lift one arm and touched Yoh cheeks and smiled. She saved Yoh; that was all that matters to her. Yoh touched her hands that was getting cold already and kept it near his cheeks while he cried.

"I-I, Yoh… I love you… don't forget that…" whispered Anna as her body was fading slowly and small firefly-like lights surrounded her.

"Anna! No! Don't' go!" said Yoh as Anna disappeared and the lights flew towards the great spirits

"Miss Anna…" sobbed Ryu

"No she'll come back right???" asked Horo then he looked at everyone expecting them to agree only to see them crying

"No…" whispered Horo

"I'm afraid that she's gone…" said Ren under his breath

"Miss Anna is gone…" said Faust as he held Eliza close to him

"Anna!!!!" shouted Yoh as he held Anna's bracelet and cried.

**Author Notes:**

What a sad ending! (sob) Hope you'll like this one! I made it teeny tiny bit longer than the other chappies! Hey I'm not so good at writing really sad chapters so bear with me!! Feel free to email me and please **Read and Review!** Thanks to the people who supported me with this! Martha-chan and Jojo Kyoyama-chan! Thanks!!! (hugs) Happy New Year!!! Hope you'll like this!!! Everyone I hope this will pass your taste! I haven't received many reviews!!! Please **Read and Review!!!** Oh and I almost forgot I must make it clear to you the this is a sad ending of a chapter! "chapter" I thought maybe you guys will think I wrote an angst! Please **Read and Review and Feel free to email me!** Bye! Happy New Year!


	4. She Will Be Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King promise!

Together Forever

**Chapter 4**

**She Will Be Back**

Yoh sat on the hill while staring to nowhere only thinking of Anna. Everything changed after that fight with Hao, Yoh was now very quiet and he doesn't eat as much as he used to. The others are worried about him so they tried to talk to him about it but he just smiles and tells them that he's okay. Staring to nowhere has become his habit since Anna's death.

"Master Yoh? We have to go home now, it's getting dark." Said Amidamaru in his ball mode

"Huh? Ok." Said Yoh as he slowly stood up

They walked quietly towards the inn with Amidamaru floating beside Yoh while worrying about his master. They didn't know that someone is watching them and that someone left quickly. A small yellow light flew towards the sky and entered a transparent opening that lead the way towards an unknown land; the land of the great spirits. It wasn't long when the light stopped and changed itself into a yellow faerie with butterfly wings and approached a blonde haired girl that was looking off to nowhere.

"She's gonna be happy about this!" said Fionah as she flew towards the said girl quietly

"So you're back Fionah where were you anyway?" asked the girl

"Err…sorry Anna." Said Fionah

**_Back at Yoh…c",)_**

"Were home" said Yoh quietly as he took off his sandals

"Welcome back Yoh! C'mon let's eat!" said Horo

"Nah thanks. I'm not hungry." Said Yoh

"Again? Bur you haven't eaten anything yet!" said Horo

"Sorry Horo but I'm not hungry. Just eat well and have fun okay?" said Yoh as he made his way upstairs

"Master Yoh still can't get over it." Said Amidamaru

"Yeah. I can see that." Said Horo

"He's not eating again?" asked Tamao as Horo told her about what happened

"Yup! The poor guy still haven't forgotten." Said Horo

"That's too bad…no ones gonna eat except for both of us." Said Tamao

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll eat them all for you." Said Horo as he wrapped his arms around Tamao's waist.

"Hey you must save some or Master Yoh in case he gets hungry." Said Tamao

"Yeah I will!" said Horo

Then the two proceeded to prepare the table and eat not knowing that Yoh was already fast asleep in his room.

**_In Yoh's Dream…_**

Yoh stood in the dark room alone until he saw a small flicker of light from above him. He reached out his hands to get the light as it fell gently on his palm, it revealed a yellow faerie that smiled at him and flew out of his palm leaving a white paper. He looked at the paper and then at the faerie but the faerie was gone.

"Hey where are you?" asked Yoh as he ran but he saw nothing then he looked at the paper on his hand. It was upside down so only the white side was visible then he turned it so he could see if there was something written. He was surprised to see a picture…a picture of Anna. Tears started to slide down Yoh's cheeks as he kneeled on the dark room.

"Anna I'm sorry…please come back…" he whispered

**_End of Yoh's Dream…_**

Yoh woke up and looked around him while sitting on his futon. He felt something on his hand and then he looked at it. He saw Anna's picture the same picture in his dream.

"What does this mean?" said Yoh

"Will she come back?" he whispered as he looked out at the stars that shone brightly…

Back at the Land of The Great Spirits… 

"Hey Anna guess what?" said Fionah

"What? I'm an itako not a fortune teller!" snapped Anna

"Okay no need to get angry! I heard from the old guys up there…" said Fionah

"You mean the high spirits." Corrected Anna

"Yeah whatever that they are going to send you back to your beloved-prince-charming since it's still not your time to go…well maybe they will call you after 5 minutes." Said Fionah

"What? Are you serious?!? Why didn't you tell me????" said Anna as she hugged Fionah

"Hey! Stop it! You have to get ready! You'll ruin my wings! They're fragile I tell ya!" said Fionah

"I'm just so happy!" said Anna

"Excuse me Anna…we need to talk to you." Said an old man as he opened the door

"Okay sir." Said Anna as she followed the old man but winking at Fionah before she go

"I assume Fionah has told you everything…" said the old man

"Yes sir…" said Anna

"Then go already! Yoh Asakura is quite troubled you know?" said the old man as his serious tone changed into an excited one

The a bright light enveloped Anna and she disappeared in sight leaving the old man and Fionah that just entered the room behind. Fionah went beside the smiling old man and flew in front of him.

"Hey! Don't get too excited! That's bad for your health!" teased Fionah

"Hey! I'm one of the high guards of the great spirits! Don't judge me by age." Said the old man

**_Back on Earth…_**

A blonde haired girl was walking towards the hill and then she sat under the tree and smiled at herself. She doesn't even know what Yoh's reaction will be if he sees her, that was a serious fight she had with him before she went to the land of T.G.S.

"Yoh I wonder if you'll come to me tonight…" whispered Anna

"I'm going to wait for you Yoh…" she said as the stars shone brightly on the night sky

Yoh looked around his room and then he heard something very familiar.

"_Yoh I wonder if you'll come to me tonight…"_

_"I'm going to wait for you Yoh…"_

Yoh quickly got up and changed into his usual outfit and went out quietly. When he closed the door he started to run towards the hill.

"Anna is that really you?" he thought

"I'm coming Anna. Please wait for me." said Yoh as he disappeared in the night

Anna looked at the sky and smiled at herself. She doesn't even know if Yoh will come but she's still waiting for him.

"Everything must have really changed, after all it's been 6 months." Said Anna

Anna stood up and walked a little further from the tree as the cold wind blew on her way, which caused her hair to flow with it. She took a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear.

"Anna?" a voice asked from behind her

Anna turned around to find Yoh looking at her while panting. She smiled at him and faced him fully.

"Well hi Yoh…its been a ling time." Said Anna

Yoh ran towards her and embraced her tightly never wanting to let go. He waited for this very moment that she will come back to him. He thought she won't but she did. And he's never letting her go ever again.

"Yoh…I…" said Anna

"Anna I'm sorry…for everything. I'm really sorry Anna please forgive and don't leave me again…I love you Anna…" said Yoh as tears began to slide down his cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry too Yoh…I shouldn't have acted that way…and…I love you too Yoh…" said Anna helplessly

Yoh smiled at Anna and kissed her for what seems like eternity and looked at her eyes.

"I missed you so much Anna," said Yoh

"I missed you too…" said Anna

"C'mon let's go home…" as Yoh took Anna in his arms and carried her towards the onsen and towards his room quietly. He put down a really blushing Anna and he closed the door.

"Ehrmm…Yoh why am I here?" asked Anna

Yoh embraced Anna from behind and nuzzled her hair while hiding his blush.

"Uhh…you see Horo and Tamao now occupied your room, so ou have to sleep with me from now." Said Yoh

Anna rested her head on Yoh's chest as she smiled…

"Thank you for waiting for me Yoh…" said Anna

"Thank you for coming back to me Anna…" said Yoh as he kissed her again and smiled at her lovingly

"Let's go get some sleep…" said Yoh

"Okay…goodnight Yoh" said Anna

"Goodnight too Anna" said Yoh

And they slept in each others arms while waiting for the coming day.

_**Author's Notes…c",)**_

Aww…I can't believe it… they came back together again…well one more chappie and everything is finished! Hope you like this one! I know I know this is really really short so I'm sorry and it took me long enough to update since we had exams and I got hooked on this chatting stuff. Hehe anyway thanks to those who bothered to review! Martha-chan specially to you! Thanks friend! And to those friends of mine out there…**Please Read and Review!!!**


End file.
